walkingdeadfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Carol Peletier
Carol Peletier is een hoofdpersonage en een overlevende van de zombie uitbraak in ''The Walking Dead'' van AMC. Ze is getrouwd met Ed Peletier en samen hebben ze een dochter Sophia Peletier. Carol werd geïntroduceerd in seizoen 1 in de aflevering "Tell It to the Frogs". Persoonlijkheid Carol is een introverte, stille en teruggetrokken vrouw. Ze is midden jaren veertig en heeft kort grijs haar. Haar dochter betekent alles voor haar zeker omdat ze haar vaker moet beschermen tegen haar agressieve man Ed. Na de dood van Ed komt Carol een beetje los. Ze durft meer van zichzelf te laten zien. Na de de dood van Sophia verandert Carol helemaal. Ze komt voor zichzelf op en verandert van de stille teruggetrokken vrouw in iemand die er alles aan doet om de groep veilig te houden. Ze kan meedogenloos zijn maar handelt altijd voor de groep. Ze is een vechter geworden maar probeert ook te zorgen voor de mensen in de groep. Ze ontwikkelt een sterke band met Daryl. Naarmate de tijd vordert begint ze steeds meer wroeging te krijgen over de daden die ze heeft begaan. En het valt haar zwaar om de moeilijke beslissingen nog te maken voor het belang van de groep. Voor de zombie uitbraak Voor de uitbraak woonde Carol in het zuiden van Amerika. Hier ontmoet ze haar toekomstige man Ed. Ze trouwden en kregen samen een dochter Sophia. Tijdens het huwelijk veranderde Ed van een charmante man naar een agressieve bullebak. Hij was agressief tegen haar maar ook tegen hun dochter. Ed dronk graag en heeft Carol al verschillende keren in het ziekenhuis geslagen. Carol leerde uiteindelijk om zichzelf te verzorgen na een pak slaag zodat ze niet de hele tijd smoesje hoefde te vertellen in het ziekenhuis. Ze heeft zelfs een keer onderdak gezocht bij een Blijf van mijn Lijf huis samen met Sophia. Maar ze ging na anderhalve dag weer vrijwillig terug naar Ed waarna Ed beide in elkaar heeft geslagen. Na de zombie uitbraak Tijdens de uitbraak reist ze samen met Ed en Sophia richting Atlanta naar een zogenaamde veilige zone. Op de snelweg komen ze vast te staan. Hier ontmoeten ze Shane, Lori en Carl. Carol wilt ze iets te eten geven maar Ed verhindert dat. Omdat ze niet meer verder kunnen rijden sluiten ze zich aan bij een groep overlevenden buiten Atlanta. Seizoen 1 Carol, Ed en Sophia zitten in het kamp vlakbij Atlanta. Carol doet vooral de huishoudelijke taken voor het kamp. E is verlegen en teruggetrokken. Op een gegeven moment zit ze samen met Andrea, Jacqui en Amy te praten en te lachen. Dit bevalt Ed niet en hij eist dat ze met hem meegaat. Ze wilt niet en Ed geeft haar een klap. Geschrokken krimpt ze ineen. Shane pikt dat niet en slaat Ed in elkaar. Toch gaat Carol weer naar Ed toe en verzorgt zijn wonden. Die nacht gaat Carol samen met Sophia naar het kampvuur maar Ed blijft achter in de tent. Zombies overvallen het kamp en doden Ed. De volgende morgen gaat Daryl alle doden langs met een houweel om ervoor te zorgen dat ze geen zombies worden. Zodra hij bij Ee komt stopt Carol hem. Ze wilt het zelf doen. Eerst slaat ze hem lichtjes maar al snel neemt de woede het van haar over en blijft ze op hem inslaan. Ze ontvluchten het kamp en gaan naar het CDC ( Centrum for Decease Control) in de hoop daar onderdak te vinden. Ze worden daar ontvangen door dokter Jenner. Hij is de laatste aanwezige arts van het centrum. Ze kunnen hier even genieten van de luxe maar het is maar schijn. Dokter Jenner legt uit wat hij voor werk doet. Helaas loopt zijn werk ten einde en vertelt dat binnen een uur het hele CDC wordt vernietigt. Carol raakt in paniek en zegt dat dit geen einde is voor Sophia. Na een lange discussie opent dokter Jenner de deuren. Ze rennen naar de grote hal maar de ramen en deuren hier zijn beveiligd met kogelwerend glas. Carol heeft eerder bij het wassen van de kleding van Rick een granaat gevonden en geeft deze aan Rick. Rick gebruikt de granaat en net op tijd kunnen ze ontsnappen uit het CDC. Carol rent samen met Sophia naar de camper toe en ze verlaten het CDC terrein. Seizoen 2 Ze rijden met de camper over een weg die vol staat met auto's. De camper begeeft het en ze stranden. De groep stapt uit oo zoek naar voorraden terwijl Dale probeert om de camper te maken. Opeens komt er een kudde zombies voorbij en iedereen schuilt om ze te ontwijken. Sophia duikt onder een auto maar een paar zombies komen haar kant op. Ze wordt bang en rent het bos is. Rick gaat achter haar aan en haalt haar bij. Hij vraagt haar om zich te verstoppen zodat hij de zombies kan doden. Zodra hij terug komt is ze verdwenen. De hele groep gaat op zoek naar haar. Op de zoektocht wordt Carl neergeschoten waardoor ze naar de familie Greene gaan op de boerderij. De zoektocht naar Sophia komt op een laag pitje te staan vanwege de zorgen om Carl. Alleen Daryl zoekt nog echt actief door. Carol is ontroert door de acties van Daryl maar begint langzaam de hoop te verliezen. Nadat Daryl gewond is geraakt op zijn zoektocht wil Carol niet dat hij nog op zoek gaat naar Sophia. Dan blijkt dat de schuur van Hershel vol zit met zombies. Shane opent de schuur en de zombies stromen naar buiten. De groep doodt ze. Dan als laatste komt zombie Sophia naar buiten gelopen. Carol kijkt vol afschuw en rent op haar af. Daryl houdt haar tegen. Rick loopt naar Sophia toe en doodt haar met 1 schot. Carol weigert daarna om naar de begrafenis te gaan omdat de zombie haar dochter al niet meer was. Hier wordt Daryl boos om. Hij begint tegen haar te schelden en Carol laat het over zich heen komen. Op een gegeven moment zegt Daryl dat Carol beter had moeten letten op Sophia en doet dreigend een stap vooruit. Carol duikt instinctief in elkaar. Daryl begrijpt dat hij te ver is gegaan en gaat weg. Later maken ze het weer goed. De boerderij wordt overlopen door zombies. Carol rent samen met een paar anderen naar buiten. Ze raken elkaar kwijt. Carol wordt in de hoek gedreven door een paar zombies maar Andrea redt haar. Daarna komt Daryl met de motor eraan. Zij springt achterop en samen rijden ze weg. Op de snelweg ontmoeten ze weer het grootste deel van de groep. Carol begint te twijfelen aan het leiderschap van Rick maar Daryl is het daar niet mee eens. -Carol zegt dit nadat ze ontdekt heeft dat Sophia een zombie is geworden.- Seizoen 3 Zeven tot acht maanden zijn inmiddels verstreken. Carol heeft een metamorfose ondergaan. Ze kan beter met wapens omgaan en heeft een meer actieve rol in de groep gekregen. Haar band met Daryl is sterker geworden en ze heeft weer geloof in Rick als leider. Ze heeft ook een goede band met Lori ontwikkeld. Ze zwerven al een hele tijd rond tot ze opeens een gevangenis zien. Ze nemen een deel van de gevangenis over en komen te zitten in een celblok. Hershel heeft Carol medische kennis bijgebracht mocht er iets met hem gebeuren. Carol wilt graag oefenen op een zombie voor het geval dat zij de keizersnede moet uitvoeren bij Lori. Vlak daarna wordt de gevangenis overlopen door zombies. Carol vlucht samen met T-Dog. Hij wordt onderweg gebeten maar ze weten toch de gevangenis in te komen. Daar worden ze aangevallen door zombies. T-Dog offert zich op en houdt ze tegen zodat Carol kan ontsnappen. Nadat de aanval is afgelopen zoeken Daryl en Rick naar Carol. Ze vinden haar hoofddoek naast T-Dog zijn lichaam en denken dat zij ook dood is. Na een lange tijd vindt Daryl haar opgesloten in een kast zwak en uitgedroogd. Hij neemt haar mee naar de celblok waar ze de anderen weer ziet. Zij zijn blij verast dat ze nog blijkt te leven. Carol ziet in de celblok Rick met Judith en zonder Lori. Ze beseft dat Lori dood is en geeft zichzelf de schuld omdat ze niet daar was bij de bevalling. Daryl is samen met Rick, Michonne en Oscar naar Woodbury gegaan om Glenn en Maggie terug te halen. Daar aangekomen ziet hij Merle weer. Omdat de anderen niet willen dat Merle meekomt naar de gevangenis kiest Daryl ervoor om met zijn broer mee te gaan. Carol heeft het daar moeilijk mee. Carol begint Axel steeds meer te mogen. Ze praten wat buiten de gevangenis als opeens Axel wordt doodgeschoten door de Gouverneur. Ze gebruikt zijn lichaam om zichzelf te beschermen tegen de kogels. Maggie haalt haar weg van de binnenplaats. Daryle komt terug met Merle. Hoewel Carol, Merle niet echt mag is ze blij en opgelucht dat Daryl weer terug is. Ook Andrea komt even terug naar de gevangenis. Carol beseft wat voor een gevaar de Gouverneur is en geeft Andrea advies over hem. Ze zegt dat ze hem de beste nacht van zijn leven moet bezorgen om hem daarna in zijn slaap te doden. Andrea luistert deels. Op het moment dat ze met het mes boven hem staat kan ze hem niet doden. De Gouverneur valt de gevangenis aan. Een deel van groep van Rick is het bos in gevlucht maar Carol blijft achter om de gevangenis te beschermen. Met succes beschermen ze de gevangenis. Vanuit Woodbury wordt de gevangenis uitgebreid met nieuwe bewoners. Seizoen 4 Met de uitbreiding van de Woodbury bewoners zijn er ook verschillende kinderen bij gekomen. Carol leest in de bibliotheek verhalen voor aan de kinderen. Maar gebruikt deze tijd ook om de kinderen les te geven over omgang met wapens. Al heeft ze liever niet dat Rick dit weet. Er waart een virus rond waardoor verschillende mensen ziek worden en er een paar overlijden. Degene die sterven komen terug als zombies en maken zo ook slachtoffers. Een van de slachtoffers is Ryan Samuels. Hij is de vaders van Lizzie en Mika. Vlak voor hij sterft vraagt hij aan Carol of zij voor zijn dochters wilt zorgen. Ze stemt toe. Ze laat Lizzie en Mika afscheid nemen en wilt Ryan daarna uit zijn lijden verlossen. Lizzie komt ertussen en vindt dat zij het moet doen. Carol geeft haar het mes. Lizzie probeert het maar kan het niet over haar hart verkrijgen. Carol pakt haar het mes af en steekt Ryan in het hoofd. Later gaat ze praten met Lizzie en zegt Carol dat als ze wilt leven dat ze sterk moet zijn. In de gevangenis zijn op de binnenplaats twee verbrande lijken gevonden door Tyreese. Een ervan is zijn vriendin Karen. Hij is woest en gaat Rick te lijf. Hij eist dat hij de moordenaar van Karen vindt. In de binnenplaats merkt Rick op dat Carol altijd voor de mensen zorgt en hoeveel ze om de mensen geeft. Ran vraagt hij of zij David en Karen heeft gedood. Na een lange stilte zegt ze ja en loopt weg. Carol gaat samen met Rick op zoek naar medicijnen. Ze komen in een dorpje waar ze een huis binnengaan. Carol legt aan Rick uit waarom ze Karen en David heeft gedood. Zij was bang dat ze de anderen zou besmetten en zo iedereen de dood zou injagen. Rick is het daar niet mee eens en vond dat het niet haar beslissing was. Hij wilt niet dat ze nog mee terug gaat naar de gevangenis vanwege Tyreese en omdat hij haar niet meer in de buurt wilt hebben van (zijn) kinderen. Ze vertrekt met een auto alleen. De gevangenis wordt aangevallen door de Gouverneur en wordt daarbij grotendeels vernietigd. Carol volgt het spoor en vindt Tyreese, Lizzie, Mika en Judith. Ze reist met hen mee richting Terminus. Ze komen aan bij een huisje in het bos en besluiten daar even te blijven. Tyreese en Carol gaan het huis in om ervoor te zorgen dat het veilig is. Mika, Judith en Lizzie blijven buiten. Een zombie komt naar de meisjes toe en Mika weet hem te doden. Lizzie is hierdoor van slag. 's Avonds maken ze het zich gezellig in het huis en stelt Mika voor om hier te blijven en niet meer richting Terminus te gaan. De volgende morgen zet Carol water op als ze verschrikt naar buiten kijkt. Lizzie zit te spelen met een zombie. Carol rent naar buiten toe en doodt de zombie onder hevig protest van Lizzie. Later is Lizzie een zombie die vastzit aan het voeren met een levende muis. Mika ziet het zegt tegen haar dat ze niet leven en slecht zijn. Lizzie is het daar niet mee eens. Tijdens hun woordenwisseling komen er verbrande zombies uit het bos. De twee rennen terug naar het huis en roepen om Carol. Tyreese en Carol komen aangerend en beginnen de zombies neer te schieten. Lizzie en Mika klimmen over de omheining en beginnen ook de zombies neer te schieten. Als alle zombies dood zijn vraagt Carol aan Lizzie of ze nu begrijpt wat een zombie is. Zij zegt ja. De volgende dag komen Carol en Tyreese terug van de jacht en stuiten ze op een gruwelijk tafereel. Lizzie zit onder het bloed met een bebloed mes in haar handen. Mika ligt dood op de grond. Carol kijkt geschokt en wilt het mes pakken om ervoor te zorgen dat Mika geen zombie wordt. Maar Lizzie pakt het pistool en zegt dat ze moeten wachten en dat ze het dan vanzelf zullen zien. Carol weet haar over te halen om het pistool weg te doen en met Tyreese naar binnen te gaan. In het huis bespreken Tyreese en Carol wat ze moeten doen met Lizzie. Carol wilt met haar weggaan omdat ze haar niet vertrouwt met Judith. Maar algauw beseft ze dat het niet de goede oplossing is. De volgende morgen loopt Carol met Lizzie van het huis af. Met pijn in haar hart vraagt ze Lizzie om naar de bloemen te kijken. Ze pakt haar pistool en doodt haar. Ze begraven de meisjes in de tuin. 's Avonds geeft ze Tyreese het pistool en geeft toe dat zij Karen en David heeft gedood. Ze zegt dat hij moet doen wat hij moet doen. Tyreese heeft het er erg moeilijk mee maar besluit om het haar te vergeven. De volgende morgen verlaten ze het huisje en gaan ze met hun drieën verder. -Dit zegt Carol tegen Lizzie vlak voor ze haar neerschiet.- Seizoen 5 Nog toe te voegen. Seizoen 6 Nog toe te voegen. Categorie:Personages